Dresses
by soccerandswimming2001
Summary: Ally's mom has just died and she needs something to take her mind off it, and what better way to do it by cleaning out her closet. Ally Dawson has worn plenty of dresses in her life and a majority of them lie in her closet. Take a journey through Ally's life as she takes a trip down memory lane through all of these dresses... COMPLETED!
1. The Funeral Dress

**A/N: Okay, so here is my new fanfic. I hope you like it! I was just kinda brainstorming and this came to mind. **

Ally Dawson sat on her bed staring at the wall longingly. It was Sunday and yesterday an event happened that she hoped would never happen. Her mother's funeral. "Could my life get any worse?" She whispered to herself as tears rolled down her cheeks. She just wanted to curl up into a ball and never come out again. She knew that all this moping around wouldn't bring her mother back but she just couldn't imagine her life without her mother. Her eyes scanned the room and she saw her closet doors slid open a crack and decided to do something productive. She had been meaning to clean out the closet for a while now and now she was going to do it.

She walked over to the closet door and the first thing she saw was her funeral dress that she wore yesterday. A fresh wave of tears rolled over her as she grabbed the dress and hugged it. It was a plain black dress with a black belt around the waist. She remembered when she first found out her mother was dead.

_Flashback: _

_Ally, her husband Austin, and their daughter Melody were sitting down to dinner at their apartment in Miami when Ally's cell phone rang. At first she didn't answer it but it rang twice more so on the third call she finally answered. _

"_Hello?" She answered somewhat annoyed. Austin watched her face change from annoyed to neutral to terrified to very sad. _

"_Honey what's wrong?!" He asked. She hung up the phone with a polite thank you and sat down in Austin's lap and started sobbing. "What is it Ally?" He asked softly. She sniffled and told him everything. The man on the phone said that on her plane ride home from Africa Ally's mom, Penny Dawson, had her plane emergency land. The place they landed was not the greatest and someone bombed the plane. There were no survivors and there were no bodies recovered. When she finished Austin also started crying right along with Ally because he and Penny were almost as close as she and Ally. _

_-End of Flashback-__  
_Ally took the dress and started a pile of 'Definitely Keep' clothes. Austin walked in and saw Ally cleaning the closet. "Why are you cleaning the closet?" He asked dumbstruck.

"I need something to take my mind off my mom for now and this is it. Yesterday was just t-to h-ha-hard Austin, I c-can't h-handle it a-any m-more." She told him in between sobs. He patted her back and tried comfort her. In reality, he was also a mess, he just knew how to hide it.

"Do you need any help?" He offered. She just shook her head and he kissed the top of her head. "Okay sweetie. I love you, always remember that, okay." He said then walked out of the room. She thought back to the day before and how she cried the whole day.

_Flash back: _

_Austin and Ally walked up to Grace Catholic Church, which was where the funeral service was being held. They walked into the church and in the front there were hundreds of different kinds of flowers and it looked like a rainbow. There was no casket in front because there was no body to bury. Instead there was a slide show playing in the background and a large picture of Penny in the front that said 'Rest in Peace Penny, We love you.' Austin and I sat down in the front row with his parents, my father, and Trish and Dez. The service started but I tuned it out and watched the slide show that was playing in the background. I started crying and a crying Austin draped an arm around my shoulder. I kept crying until I heard my name called, they wanted me to give my speech. I walked up to the pulpit and looked into the audience of crying people. "My mom was a wonderful person. She was gone to soon and I don't think it's fair to just take someone's mother away like that. But that life I guess. I wrote a poem for my mom so, mom I hope your listening. _

_The Day God Took You Home_

_A million times I've needed you_

_A million times I've cried_

_If love alone could've saved you_

_You never would have died_

_In life I loved you dearly,_

_In death I love you still._

_In my heart you hold a special place_

_No one else can ever fill._

_It broke my heart to lose you,_

_But you didn't go alone._

_Part of me went with you_

_The day God took you home._

_Thank you." Ally concluded with tears flowing down her cheeks. She walked down into her fathers open arms and stayed there for at least 5 minutes. When they sat down the pastor came to the front and concluded the service. "Thank you all for coming here to celebrate the life of Penny Dawson. Remember this as we part: If the people we love are stolen from us, the way we have them live on is to never stop loving them. Buildings burn, people die, but true love is forever." And that was the end. _

_-End of Flash back- _

**A/N: Well what did you think of the first chapter? I will update as soon as I can. I am going to update Forbidden tonight when I finish the chapter. Please, pretty please review! Peace Out!**


	2. Melody Maci Moon

**Chapter 2- Melody Maci Moon**

The next dress in the closet was the dress she wore when she found out she was pregnant. It was tank top navy blue wrap dress. She took it out and looked at it hard. Memories flooded her eyes.

_-Flash Back- _

_Austin and Ally had been trying for a baby for a while now and they were waiting for results to a pregnancy test now. "What happens if we are pregnant?" Ally asked Austin. _

"_Well, if we are, I guess we'll have to find out! 5 minutes are up, go see if we are pregnant." Austin replied giddily. Ally walked into the bathroom and after three or four minutes she walked back our, eyes watering. _

"_Ally what's wrong?" Austin asked concerned. _

"_The only thing that's wrong is… THAT WE ARE HAVING A BABY!" Ally screamed. Austin ran over to her and spun her around in circles saying 'we're having a baby!' Their smiles were a mile wide when they told their friends who then joined them in a screaming fit. _

_Austin and Ally went to the doctors to find that their baby was a girl. They had decided that her name was going to be Melody Maci Moon. They bought a totally pink nursery and a ton of new clothes thanks to mommy and Trish. _

_The day that Ally delivered Melody was one of her worst. She was in so much pain and so was Austin, because she was in pain. It was a 12 hour labor but the actual childbirth went by quickly. Ally didn't even get to hold Melody until two weeks after her birth, and it was only for a minute because she was born prematurely. Her lungs and brain had not yet fully developed so she had to be kept in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit for 1 month after her birth. It was the hardest month for Austin and Ally because they couldn't even hold their own daughter! The only way they could touch their baby girl was through rubber gloves and an incubator._

_The day they actually got to hold her was the happiest day of their life by far. They held her and cuddled her for hours on end because they knew that everything was going to be okay for those moments. _

_-End of Flashback- _

Ally let out a silent tear roll down her cheek because she was so happy that Melody ended up okay. She went over and picked up the next dress in her closet. She wasn't really attached to the dress in any way so she put it in the Good Will pile. The next dress was the dress she wore for Melody's 1st birthday. It was a short summer-y dress, because Melody's birthday is in August, with a black top with puffed sleeves and a floral print skirt that went down to the mid-thigh. She looked at the dress and recalled happy memories of last summer with beach fun, Melody's birthday, and days at the boardwalk.

-Flash Back-

"_Austin can you please pin this up, I'm too short!" Ally called to Austin who happily complied. "I would love to my dear." He replied as eh pinned up the other side to a banner that read 'Happy First Birthday Melody!' She gave him a quick peck on the lips right when the doorbell rang. _

"_Guests are here!" Ally exclaimed. She ran to the door Trish and Dez standing there with 5 presents in hand. "Wow, you guys really brought a lot of presents." _

"_Well our little Melody only turns 1 once!" Dez said excitedly. Ally ushered them into the modern suburb house. They put the presents on the table and Trish picked Melody up. "You know you are a little miracle Melody. That's why we love you baby girl. Happy Birthday!" She said to Melody. _

_After everyone showed up they opened presents and Melody shoved her cake in her face. Ally's favorite present that Melody got was a little pink tutu that had a bedazzled 1 on the front that Trish got her. When she opened the present she went and put it on Melody right away. Everyone was so happy that day. _

_-End of Flashback-_

She put the dress on the 'definitely keep' pile along with the funeral dress and the wrap dress. Ally walked out of the room and into a sleeping Melody's room. She went to the side of her bed and kissed her head. "I love you so much baby." Whispered Ally. She walked back into hers and Austin's room and turned to the closet and saw one of her favorite dresses. The dress she was wearing when Austin proposed.

**To Be Continued! **

**Thank you for the positive feedback last chapter. I know it was sad but that is kinda my forte. Sad stories are my addiction. If you want more I will update once I get 5 reviews from 5 different people. Until next time young grasshoppers. By the way please check out my profile, there are some pictures of what some of the dresses look like. Peace Out! **


	3. Proposals and Palsy

Chapter 3- Proposals and Palsy

**A/N: Thank you for the positive feedback guys. After thinking for a long time I have decided to discontinue my story Forbidden. I know I am so sorry but if anyone wants to continue the story they are more than welcome, just please ask me first via the review. I want to address some reviews, **

**Luckystarz910- I am so sorry to hear about your mom. I don't know what I would do without my mom so I wish you all the best.**

**All the Guests- Thank you for reviewing, I appreciate it so much! **

**Let's get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own A&A or anything you may recognize. **

The dress was an off the shoulder mint dress that went up mid-thigh and the other side went a little below the knee and a small brown belt around the waist. Ally took it out of the bag and held it up to her as she looked into the mirror. 'I need to start working out again, my baby belly isn't gonna go away by itself.' Ally thought to herself. She turned to the side wondering if she could still fit into the dress after 3 years. Austin and Ally have been married for two and a half years and engaged for 6 months. Although it was 3 and a half years ago Ally remembers the day that Austin proposed like it was yesterday.

~Flash Back~

_Austin and Ally were at the most exclusive restaurant in Miami for their 4 year anniversary. They had just finished dinner but Ally felt Austin had more up his sleeve than just a fancy dinner. Instead of leading her toward their car he led her toward the beach. They walked barefoot on the beach for a while until they came upon a blanket with candles lit all over it and a bucket with champagne and two wine glasses. They sat down and Austin poured the champagne for them both and then pulled something out of a basket that Ally hadn't noticed before. Her favorite, chocolate covered strawberries. _

"_Austie! My favorite! You know me so well." She squealed as she reached for a strawberry. "Ah ah ah, let me." Austin said before she could get a strawberry. He fed the strawberry to her and after Ally took a sip of her champagne. They laid back and stared at the stars as they listened to the sound of the ocean, calming Austin's nerves as he was about to do the most important thing in his life. Ask Ally to marry him. _

_He quietly got up and reached into the basket for the ring. He then got the guitar he hid behind some sea grass. He got down on one knee and started strumming a tune. Then he started singing along, Ally Dawson I love you with all of my heart. It would absolutely kill me if we ever had to be apart. Would you please relive me of ever dying and marry me? When she heard the words marry me she shot up and tears streamed down her face. "Of course I will Austin I love you with all of my heart and couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone else." They kissed and Austin slipped the ring on Ally's left ring finger. Afterward they went home to celebrate. _

_~End of Flash Back~_

She put the dress in the definitely keep pile. Ally walked out into the den to find Austin eating ice cream and crying his eyes out to the Notebook. Yes, Austin was watching the notebook. "Oh baby, what's the matter. And why are you watching the notebook?" She walked over to Austin and sat down on his lap.

"I just really miss your mom." He said stifling a sniffle. Ally just loved when Austin showed his vulnerable side because it showed that he could be sweet and sensitive, not that he wasn't before.

"I know baby, I know. I miss her too. But listen, when I look at Melody, I see her. When I look in the mirror at my reflection I see her. So whenever you are missing her just look at Melody and l and you can see her okay. Just remember that." Ally told Austin. She went back to the closet and saw that the next thing was a shawl from when they found out Melody had cerebral palsy. Yes, Melody has Ataxic Cerebral Palsy due to being premature and under 3 pounds. She also came out with the umbilical cord wrapped around her neck, so she really was Austin and Ally's little miracle.

_-Flash Back-_

"_Ally Moon?" The doctor asked as he knocked on the door. _

"_Yes." She replied. The doctor walked into the room and sat down in a chair next to the hospital bed._

"_Ally, this may be hard to hear but, Melody has Ataxic Cerebral Palsy._ _Because of the damage to the cerebellum, which is essential for coordinating muscle movements and balance, patients with ataxic cerebral palsy experience problems in coordination, specifically in their arms, legs, and trunk. Ataxic cerebral palsy is known to decrease muscle tone." The doctor seemed surprisingly calm as he delivered the __news about Melody. _

"_Wait, how?! When we ran all of the tests and everything checked out! How could she have Palsy?" Ally asked, very confused. _

"_Well sometimes you cannot know until the baby comes out. It is more common with babies under 3 pounds, premies, and/or babies with the umbilical cord wrapped around their neck. Melody had all of those things happen to her. It is not terrible to have Ataxic Palsy. She will just not be able to walk very well. This will not affect how smart or behavior at all. Actually people with Palsy tend to be very, very sweet. I'm sure she will be exceptionally sweet and smart with parents like hers." The doctor informed Ally._

"_Thank you Doctor. Have you told Austin?" She asked. _

"_Yes dear, now get some rest." _

_-End of Flash Back_

Ally put the shawl in the defiantly keep pile and laid down on her bed looking up at the ceiling. Suddenly she heard Melody crying and went to get her up. She sat down in the rocking chair that was in Melody's room and fed her. "Come on baby girl, let's go see daddy." Ally took Melody to the living room where Austin was watching a baseball game.

"Hi baby girl! How was your nap?" Austin said in his baby voice. Melody cooed in response and Ally handed her to Austin. "My mom said that she could watch her tomorrow night so we could do something together, only if you want to. It's just that we haven't done anything together since Melody was born." Austin said as he cuddled with Melody.

"I know, I know. It's just that I don't know if I am ready to leave Melody with someone yet, especially in her condition. It's my motherly instincts Austin." She said.

"I know. If you're not ready I get it, but Melody is going to grow up and live with her condition, you know that right?" Austin said,

"I know. I am just so scared that I'm gonna do something wrong and if I did I would never be able to forgive myself." Ally said with misty eyes.

"I know baby. It's gonna be okay." Austin said. Really on the inside, Austin wasn't so sure.

**A/N: So there is the 3****rd**** chappie. Hoped y'all liked it. There is a girl in my class that has cerebral palsy and I wanted to dedicate this chapter to her. She is one of the happiest, sweetest, and kindest girls I know. Love you Kasey! I will update when I get 5 reviews from 5 different people.**

**Until next time young grasshoppers. **

**-Savanah **


	4. Prom Dresses and Heartfelt Vows

Chapter 4- Prom Dresses and Heartfelt Vows

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I know the end of the last chapter was kinda sad but this chapter will be much better. Anyways I wanted to dedicate this chapter to one of my best friends, Vanessa. You were the one who inspired me to start writing fan fiction and I just love you, Saida and Sarah so much! I really appreciate your support through my trial and error. I hope you love this chapter.

Shout outs:

Guests- Thank you guys for reviewing, I really appreciate it! Special thanks to Sparkle and Madz91401. Thanks so much! I love to have the support from everyone, it encourages me to write more and makes me a better writer.

Love you all, now let's get on with the story already

Ally walked back up the stairs after she put Melody in her therapy walking chair. She saw that she was getting toward the back of the closet and that the next dress was from her prom. It was light pink and had a slit that ran up mid- thigh. She wandered back to the day she choose the dress.

Flash Back

_Ally and her best friends Trish and Kira walked into the dress boutique called Peaches. They tried on dresses for hours on end and every dress Ally had the least bit of interest in her best friends turned down. When she thought there was no hope for her today Kira walked toward Ally with a dress in Ally's favorite color. "Kira! I love this dress! I cannot believe I didn't find it before." Ally exclaimed. _

"_I thought you and Austin both would like it." She said followed by a waggle of her eyebrows. Ally playfully smacked Kira's arm and told her to shut up. While she went to try on the dress Trish and Kira patiently sat on a couch in front of a three way mirror. When Ally walked out the girls were breath taken. _

"_Ally, that dress is just… Wow." Trish said. _

"_I know right! I surprisingly love the slit, showing some skin." Ally replied. Kira snickered and Ally shot her a glare. "What is it Kira, jealous?" Ally asked jokingly, striking a pose. _

"_Oh no I am just amazed at how… Un- Ally you are being." She replied. Ally rolled her eyes._

"_Well I love the dress Al and I think Austin will love it too." Trish replied. Ally gave her a smile. Kira got a blood red dress that had a mermaid skirt. Trish got a pink and zebra ball gown dress that had zebra painted feathers and bling and to be honest, was a little- well a lot- overwhelming. _

_The actual prom night was so much fun for Austin and Ally. They danced and danced until the DJ told them to leave. Ally was voted prom queen and Austin was Prom king. When they had their special dance and it was just them they got lost in one another's eyes. Prom was held in the ballroom at the Best Western Hotel. Austin got them a hotel room and they stayed the night there, although nothing happened. The next day they went swimming in the pool and then went home. Ally couldn't have imagined a night that was more fun. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Ally pushed the dress to the other side of the closet and saw the big white bag that signaled the back of her closet. She whipped the gargantuan dress onto her bed. She unzipped it and saw a white, A-line ball gown with see-through lace sleeves and the lace went up to her collar bone. She remembered the night she got married like it was yesterday.

Flash Back

_Ally, Trish, Kira, Cassidy, Ella, Jasmine, and Penny were in one of the three 'dressing rooms' the hotel provided for them. Trish was Ally's maid of honor, of course. They were all getting ready, bustling around to make Ally and themselves look as perfect as possible. Ally was at the moment sitting in her pale pink robe in a chair in front of a vanity mirror. Penny was doing her hair in a half-up, half-down style. Trish stood in front of her doing her makeup, what made Ally nervous is that Trish wasn't letting her see herself. When Trish back away to let Ally see herself she was stunned. Trish kept the makeup on the natural tone with dark browns and gold's. Penny did an amazing job on her hair. When she put on her dress she felt like she was a princess, she had the veil that had a little tiara head piece on it that gave Ally the finishing touch. Ally's bridesmaids walked out of the room in their very simple, but elegant, black dresses. They each had a tiny bouquet of white roses and Ally carried and large bouquet of red succulent roses. _

_When Ally walked out every one let out a little gasp at how beautiful she looked. Like she hopped right out of their dreams. Instead of having the violins play they had the youth choir sing "Here Comes the Bride" Since she loved to sing herself. As she came down the aisle everyone was crying because the choir and her and the whole wedding atmosphere made everyone, even Austin, teary. _

"_Who gives this woman up?" The minister asked._

"_I do." Lester said, misty eyes. Ally gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and went up to the alter. After all of the boring stuff were the vows. Austin decided he wanted to go first. _

"_Ally Marie Dawson, the minute I saw you I knew that we would be together forever and I was right. Today I will marry my friend, the one I will live with, dream with and love. I take you to be my wife.  
From this day forward I will cherish you, I will look with joy down the path of our tomorrow's knowing we will walk it together side by side, hand in hand and heart to heart." He concluded. By the end of his vows everyone in the room including him are crying their eyes out. _

"_Austin Monica Moon, I love you so much it hurts. Every time I see you I fall in love all over again. I want us to be that couple where everyone thinks, 'Wow, they're still together?' I never want to stop falling in love with you. I want to be able to look beside me every morning with you right beside me so we can cuddle. I want you beside me so wherever life takes me you can be my carry-on. I have seen the best of you and the worst of you, and I choose both. Today and always, beyond tomorrow, I need you beside me, as a best friend, a lover, and a soul mate." She concluded. _

_They slipped the rings on each other's fingers and the minister pronounced them husband and wife. They kissed and the rest of the night was history…_

End of Flash Back

Ally cried, not because she was sad but because she was so happy that everything in her life had turned out so wonderful, even if her mom had died. She knew that even though her mom wasn't physically with her, she was with her in her heart and that's what counted. She remembered something that her mom had told her when her Mammy (Grandma) died. Some people come in to our lives and quickly go. Some stay for a while and leave footprints in our heart. And we are never, ever the same.

_**The End. **_

Hey guys. So there was that story. If you guys want it badly enough I will, maybe, do a sequel. I really love all of you that reviewed on my story and I just wanted to say that I really, truly, appreciate your support.

Until next time young grasshoppers.

-Savanah


End file.
